


An Exercise in Accismus

by Sashataakheru



Series: Tittynope Estate [3]
Category: Randling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Servants and Masters, Chains, D/s, F/F, Maids, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Porn Battle, Punishment, Restraints, Service, chastity devices, shackles, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding herself in chastity, Annabel finally comes to accept Mistress Jennifer's authority and learns to control her desire for her mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Accismus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'RPF (Randling), Annabel Crabb/Jennifer Byrne, D/s, punishment, maids, chains, teasing, service' for Porn Battle XV.

Annabel had not slept well. The chastity device was most uncomfortable to sleep in, and no matter how she tried, she just could not settle. It didn't help that there was friction against her clit that was driving her mad, and she could not touch herself to ease her frustrations. She didn't particularly want to, either. She did actually want to stay with Mistress Jennifer, so she did her best to push her arousal away as she dragged herself out of bed at half past five in the morning.

There wasn't much time for anything, knowing she had to be at Mistress Jennifer's room at six sharp. She made her ablutions, such as she was able to do so, dressed in her uniform, and had a quick breakfast. There was just enough time to brush and braid her hair before she left her quarters, making the long trek up the stairs to her room.

In such a hurry, Annabel managed to crash into another of the maids on the landing, making her drop the laundry she'd been carrying. She stopped and turned, horrified at what she'd done.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- here, let me help you," Annabel said as she offered her a hand. "It's Marieke, isn't it?" 

"You should know my name by now, yes." Marieke glared at her as she got to her feet. "You're a klutz of a servant, you are. You'll help me with that laundry later. It'll need to be rewashed. You should know better than to hurry about like a greenskin."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't want to be late," Annabel said, helping her pick up the laundry that had scattered on the floor around them.

"Just go. She will be kinder to you if you're on time. This won't be forgotten, not by me," Marieke said.

Annabel made yet more apologies as she left, hoping she wasn't too late. She wasn't usually so clumsy, but Mistress Jennifer had her rattled, and the poor sleep she'd got the night before wasn't helping her concentration. Cursing her mistake, she went straight to Mistress Jennifer's room, knocking gently on the door as she stood just outside, head bowed in submission.

She didn't look up as the door opened. All she could see was her Lady's feet, and she tried her best to control her desire. Just seeing her mistress was threatening to bring her arousal back, and she didn't want that, not then, not at that moment.

"Hmm, a minute late. Still, at least you're here. Come on, time to get you cleaned up. I'm not being served by a maid who looks like she was on a bender the night before," Mistress Jennifer said.

"Yes, my Lady," Annabel said as her mistress grasped her collar and led her to the bathing rooms in the servants quarters. 

As they walked, Annabel saw the shackles hanging from her mistress' belt, along with what were presumably the keys to the chastity belt she was wearing. She was hopeful she'd have a chance to be free of it, at least for a moment. She didn't think the washing would be pleasurable, though. Her mistress wasn't washing her because she wanted to please her; she was washing her because she didn't trust Annabel. 

The bathing room was terribly disappointing. It was for the servants, and lacked any real care about it. It was not dirty, or ill-maintained, and there was nothing broken. It just had the basics, and nothing more. The bath had small spots of rust around the plughole, but was otherwise fine, if a lurid shade of lavender. The only window let in a paltry amount of light that cast a sad shadow on the faded grey tiles. Annabel didn't much like it, but she knew she didn't have much choice about whether she liked it or not.

Mistress Jennifer closed the door and locked it. "Undress, and don't be long about it."

"Yes, my Lady."

Annabel did as she was told, stripping off before her. It took all her concentration to keep her arousal away, so she wouldn't be wet when her mistress removed the chastity device. Not that Mistress Jennifer looked particularly pleased to see her. Annabel knew she had a way to go to repairing her relationship with her mistress.

Annabel watched her begin filling the bath, and she stood there, waiting for instructions. It helped that the chastity device was now cutting into her skin, and it was beginning to hurt more than it was arousing. 

"Give me your wrists."

Annabel offered her wrists and said nothing as her mistress closed the shackles around them. She had made them uncomfortably tight, perhaps as a reminder that she was being punished. 

Mistress Jennifer turned to face her then. "Did you sleep well, then?" 

"No, my Lady," Annabel replied.

Mistress Jennifer nodded in approval. "Good. You weren't meant to. I don't want to keep you in chastity any longer than I have to, so you'd better get your act together. The longer I keep you like this, the longer you get to go without, and the longer I have to make do with my other maids. You might not be aware that your reputation in bed preceeds you. It was the reason I hired you. Don't disappoint me. Don't give me a reason to sack you."

Annabel shook her head. "No, my Lady. I'll try not to do that, my Lady."

Mistress Jennifer approached her then, and caught her gaze as she unlocked the wretched device between her legs. Annabel could tell she was doing it delicately, deliberately trying to provoke her. She inhaled sharply as it slipped away down her legs, dropping to the floor. Her mistress took her bound hands and led her away from it, allowing her to step out of it. 

Annabel suddenly felt vulnerable, seeing her mistress handling her with such skill. Still dressed, Annabel knew there was nowhere to hide from her now. She closed her eyes as her mistress slipped a hand between her legs to see how wet she was. She bit her lip, trying not to get aroused as she slid her fingers gently, deftly, over her warm flesh. 

"Hmm, yes, I thought as much. No discipline at all. Perhaps I'll keep you in chastity another day, just to see if you can be trusted then," Mistress Jennifer said.

Annabel almost fell apart as she watched her lick her fingers, still wet with her juices. "Mi-Mistress, please, I-"

Mistress Jennifer shot her a glare. "Don't you talk back to me. Pleasure is mine alone to give and take. You have no control, not yet. But you will, in time, or you'll be out on the streets. I intend to be the one to tame you."

Annabel swallowed. Mistress Jennifer turned off the taps, and bid Annabel step into the water. Annabel sat in the tepid water, watching as her hands were attached to a hook that was hanging above the bath, clearly for just such a purpose. She was helpless to watch as her mistress undressed and knelt beside the bath as she began washing her. 

There was no care, no love, in what she was doing. Annabel hadn't expected it. A mistress does not wish to waste her time washing her servants like disobedient children, and Annabel could tell she had things she would rather be doing. Like, perhaps, taking Annabel to bed with her. 

The commands were short and harsh. Move forward, turn around, head back, lean forward. Annabel did as she was told, refusing to speak in case it just made things worse. She wanted this bath to be over so she could get dressed and get on with serving her mistress. It did have the added effect of suppressing her desire, though. It was hard to get aroused by what her mistress was doing to her, not when it was so absent of care and love. 

Her mistress stood when she was done. "I'm only willing to do this twice more. You'd better get yourself under control. You've been in service long enough not to need to be taught that by now. Get up. I'll take you back upstairs so I can dress you properly. Slovenly wench."

"Yes, my Lady," Annabel said. 

She struggled to stand in the bath without having her hands to help, and her mistress had to help, which further added to her mistress' bad mood. Her hands were unhooked, though the shackles were left on, as she was helped out of the bath. Annabel stood there silently as she watched her mistress dress, wondering if she'd have to walk through the entire house naked. 

Annabel soon discovered this was indeed the case, as Mistress Jennifer led her back upstairs, leaving her naked save for the shackles on her wrists. It was strangely arousing, but Annabel pushed it aside, trying to control her desires. Her mistress was right; she really ought to be better at it by now. She'd been in service for years. She knew the rules. She knew what was expected of her. To find herself in such a state of disarray, of being unable to control her desires, was a shameful position to be in. 

As she walked, her arms being wrenched every so often to remind her of who was in charge, Annabel did her best to settle her mind into a more subservient place. She wanted to stay as much as her mistress wanted her to stay, so it would do neither of them any good if she kept on playing up. By the time they arrived back at her mistress' room, Annabel was certain she would be fine. She'd found that place of deference, and her body was falling into line. After all, serving gave her such joy that depriving herself of the chance to do so was not desirable. After all, her pleasure belonged to her mistress, and if she wanted any of her own, it would be better to act like a proper servant.

Annabel felt much calmer as she stood in the middle of her mistress' room, allowing the proper mindset of a servant to guide her. She gazed at the floor, kept her body slumped and shy, steadied her breathing. She was not there for sex. She was there to serve. To forget that would mean losing her job. 

Mistress Jennifer approached her and lifted up her chin to observe her face. Annabel didn't react, doing her best to control herself. She counted her breaths, kept them even, anything to stop herself from thinking about those forbidden things. 

"Hmm, yes, that's better. I knew you had it in you somewhere. I'm utterly disappointed by your behaviour since you've come under my roof. You were broken in a long time ago. You ought to know better than that. I know you can be an excellent servant, but I'm yet to see proof of that. Give me one good reason why I ought to keep you on, and not kick you out for being an undisciplined whore," Mistress Jennifer said, her voice peppered with harsh scorn.

Annabel had no answer. She couldn't think of any reason why she ought to be kept on. At least, she could think of none that didn't involve a plea to sleep with her mistress, and she didn't think that would cut it. Instead, she knelt on the floor and bowed to her.

"It is not my place to convince you to keep me, my Lady," Annabel replied eventually, settling on the only words she could think of that might work.

Mistress Jennifer seemed pleased by this, and Annabel felt her hand on her back. "Good. I'm glad you're remembering what you're meant to be. I want you to stay. I don't like punishing you. Now stand, I want to take you to bed."


End file.
